In the past, there has been developed a can carrier formed from a sheet of paperboard and the like wherein there are cutouts defined by folded flaps struck from cutouts. However, the chime of a can to be carried by the can carrier engages a single thickness of a sheet and when the can package, such as a six-pack of beer, is immersed in water, the can carrier becomes unduly weakened and releases the cans carried thereby in an undesirable manner. Such a can carrier is disclosed in the patent to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,410.